


His Butler; Inamorato Part I

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: His Butler... [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In-a-mo-ra-to: A persons male lover) </p><p>Based on episode 2 of season 1. </p><p>Lizzy wants to throw a ball. Ciel prefers not, but not just because he can't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler; Inamorato Part I

It all started when she wanted to have a ball. 

My fiancee and cousin Lady Elizabeth, or as she would like me to call her “Lizzie” had come to my manor on a whim to see me. By the time I got home from the show where my cane was purchased, she had covered the entire Phantomhive manor with nothing but pink. There were hearts, bows, and every other little girly thing you could imagine strewn around the main entrance into the manor. The same was done to my servants and parlor as well. I didn’t dare go into my bedroom in fear of what she might have done to it.  
“Now that I’ve made this place so pretty we should have a ball! Don’t you think it would be beautiful?”  
“No I-”  
“And surely you will wear the clothes I picked out for you won’t you? You’d look so cute in them!”  
“Elizabeth I sai-”  
“And you must dance with me! Surely you will?” She said excitedly. 

I laid my head in my arms that were placed on the desk in front of me crossed, sulking angrily. All that yellow-headed, curly haired girl did was annoy me.  
“Young master, I know it is not my place to speak but, you should just go along with Elizabeth’s plan. It would make no sense to try to talk her out of it.” My black-clad butler advised, pouring me a cup of tea.  
I snarled. “No.” I said, turning my head away and crossing my arms on the desk.  
“In no way can you refuse to dance with her.”  
I stayed silent and pursed my lips.  
“Young master. I have never seen you dance….could it be that you’ve never learned to dance?” Sebastian suggested.  
I sat up quickly. “No! I know how to dance! What are you presuming?!” I said, raising my voice. My face reddening with deep embarrassment.  
He came around to my side. “Then surely you wouldn’t mind practicing with me?” He said calmly, smiling a little and bowing and holding out his hand.  
I sighed and took his hand, standing up. “Fine, if this will put aside your suspicions.”  
The raven haired demon smiled innocently, placing a hand on my side and holding my other hand with a slight grip to insure it wouldn’t slip.  
I placed my right hand on his shoulder and looked at my other hand.  
The truth was that I really couldn’t dance. I was never taught how to dance. Nor did I have any interest in learning to dance.  
Sebastian smiled and looked at me, starting to move his feet and move around the study. I clumsily followed his lead, tripping over his feet and stepping on them a few times. Each time I did I knew he started to piece together that I couldn’t dance.  
“My my young master. It appears you are quite clumsy.” He said, his eyes closed and his lips curled up in a knowing smile of false innocence.  
“Shut up.” I muttered, my face a deep red.  
“As you wish young master.”  
He continued to move around the room, I not even getting a small amount better.  
I eventually caused him to trip. He grabbed my side firmly and gripped my hand as well, moving so he landed on the floor on his back with a slight hiss of pain.  
I gasped and landed on his chest. He chuckled a little, his breath moving pieces of hair on my head that remained stray hairs.  
“My my, It appears we’ve fallen.”  
“Y-yes...it appears so…” I mumbled.  
“I can’t hear you if you mumble my lord.”  
I blushed and didn’t move a muscle, I didn’t mind where I was. It wasn’t bad at all.  
Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Young master, I believe you have fallen for me.”  
I blushed darker and closed my eyes after a moment, not saying a word, only breathing.  
The demon under me chuckled and laid there.  
After what only seemed to me mere seconds he spoke again. “Forgive me for disturbing you young master but we should get off the floor, I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold from lying here too long.” He said, smiling a little.  
“Oh- yes.” I said, blushing. He smiled and continued to hold my waist, sitting up and keeping me on his lap as he did so.  
The man smiled and brushed some hair out of my face. “May I have permission to speak freely master?” He asked.  
I nodded, confused myself at why he asked.  
He smiled and held the hair away from my eyes. “You’re very cute young master. I can see why Lady Elizabeth likes you so much.” I huffed in reply. “Did I say something wrong?”  
“No…” I said and sighed.  
“Alright, lets get you up and ready for this ‘ball’ young master.” Sebastian said and smiled, lifting me off the ground as he stood up and placing me on my feet. Much to my disliking.  
I sighed and headed toward the door of the study. Sebastian opened the door for me and followed my out as I left.  
We headed into my room. I sat down on the bed as I normally did when Sebastian would help me with my clothes. This time I could just tell that it was going to be different.  
The demon in front of me had his back turned and he slowly closed the door, locking it behind him. I blushed a little and looked at him. His eyes started to glow a faint reddish-pink and he smirked wider than I had ever seen him smirk before.  
“Young master, we need to get you dressed so you can go to the ball. But we have some time beforehand so if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you about something serious.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “What could possibly be so serious that we need to talk about it now?”  
“Young master-”  
“If it’s truly serious, call me Ciel. “  
The raven haired man nodded and smiled a little. “As you wish, Ciel.” I nodded. “I’m sure your father didn’t give you this talk, you were still so young when the manor burned down. But it seems that it’s up to me to have this conversation with you. If I ever cross the line, do tell me.”  
I nodded and sighed. “Just tell me already. This conversation is going to become quite tedious if you keep going on like this.”  
“Ciel, have you ever thought about sex?”  
“Sebastian, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
The demon let out a quiet chuckle and smiled. “So it appears you haven’t. Young master, this is a talk necessary. Especially seeing that you're going to be getting married in a few years. This is only natural.”  
I glared at him. “What if I have no interest-”  
“Ciel, if you don’t the Phantomhive name won’t go on.”  
“You didn’t let me finish.” I said and sighed. “Sebastian, what if I have no interest in girls?” I asked, my face flushing a little.  
The black clad demon smirked. “Oh? Is that what it is? Explain this to me and maybe I can help.” He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me.  
“I-I don’t know...I’m just not attracted to women…” I said and trailed off.  
He smiled in false concern. “Do you think that it may just be a phase?”  
I shook my head and sighed.  
“What do you think caused it?” Sebastian asked, giving me a knowing smile. Damn it why is he trying to get me to say it? If he already knows then what's the point? Then again, this is a demon and a sadist demon at that.  
“I don’t have time for all your tedious questions. You already know what caused it so why don’t you leave me alone.” I said and crossed my arms.  
He smiled as innocently as he could. “My lord I’m waiting for you to say it. Only then will I believe that my suspicions are proven true.”  
I pursed my lips and looked down, blushing a little.  
The demon smiled and lifted my head with his finger. “Now young master, that’s bad posture, you’re going to hurt your neck.”  
I blushed a darker shade of red and darted my eyes away. “Sebastian..” I muttered.  
“Yes, my lord?” He asked, a smirk spreading across his face wider than I’d ever seen before.  
“I have an order for you,” I said quietly, still blushing softly, looking down a little.  
“And what would that be?”  
(CLICHE INCOMING ALERT because you know that I’m going to at least have one or two cliches…)  
I bit my lip and looked at him. “Kiss me.” I said and blushed.  
“Young master, that would not be a wis-”  
I cut my eyes at him. “It’s an order. You can not refuse my request. As long as that contra-”  
I was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed to mine lightly. My breath hitched slightly and my eyes widened.  
The other hesitantly pulled back. “I knew you weren’t ready for something like that so soon, you're much too young for such contact with another.” He said.  
I shook my head. “No, you just scared me. I was shocked. You did that without warning.”  
Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Ciel, you know this will put a stain on your family name if anyone finds out what you’ve done.” He said. “I am only telling you this as your faithful servant. It is my duty to tell you when something may jeopardise your position as head of the house.”  
“I know it will, But I don’t care.” Sebastian gave me a look of genuine shock.  
“My lord-”  
“No. Don’t say anything. I know what I want. Children can be very persistent you know.” I said and smirked a little.  
The demon smiled and nodded. “Very well my lord. As the contract says I shall remain by your side until the very end.” He said, bowing a little right in front of me.  
I looked at him as he remained bowed for a moment. I place a hand on his hair and smiled internally. He stood up and grabbed my hand, holding it lightly. He pulled out his silver pocket watch and tsked.  
“Young master, if we don’t dress you now you’ll be late. And the sooner you dance with her the sooner she can leave.”  
I sighed and nodded. “Alright, though she is quite the nuisance. I do not understand why I’m betrothed to such an imbecile.”  
Sebastian ruffled my hair a little and kissed my forehead, causing me to blush lightly. “The girl is only trying to be close to you my lord, take it as a sign of admiration.” He said to me, moving away and going to get the clothing Elizabeth had bought for me.  
He placed the clothing on the bed and then placed a small ring on the bedside table.  
“What is that?” I asked.  
“It appears Lady Elizabeth had bought you a ring.”  
I frowned. “I refuse to wear it.”  
He gave me a confused look and then nodded. “As you wish.” 

*time skip*

I held onto Sebastian as he carried me up the staircase to my room. I was tired from dancing and my legs had become numb.  
“It appears that you’ve tired yourself out.” He said and smiled, walking into my room and closing the door behind him. Moving over to set me down on my bed.  
He went and grabbed my nightgown from the wardrobe and smiled. I looked at him and sighed. “Is something wrong my lord?” He asked.  
“No I’m fine.” I said and waited for him to assist me.  
He placed the white gown on the bed and proceeded to take my shoes and socks off.  
After he was done taking the jacket, shoes and socks off my out fit off he smiled softly. "My Lord, are you alright? You see a bit flush. Are you catching a cold?" He asked and smiled innocently. He was starting to become devious.  
"You know I'm alright idiot. Now continue. I'd like to get some sleep sometime tonight."  
He smiled and stood up, moving to take off my neck tie. I avoided eye contact with him and waited for him to finish. He was moving painfully slow and it was starting to annoy me. He finished with the neck tie and my shirt, humming a soft tune.  
I raised my arms up so he could put my night gown on me, pulling it over my arms and shoulders, leaving it open for a moment.  
"Young master, you did say you have no interest in females didn't you?" Sebastian asked, looking at me.  
I nodded. "Yes, does it matter to you or something?"  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to do something, if you permit me to." The raven haired demon said.  
I nodded. "Very well, do as you wish."  
He smirked and then moved forward slowly, pressing his lips to mine, a little harder than last time. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He pulled away and chuckled.  
"You're still no-" I cut him off, pulling him by his tie into a kiss. He waited a moment and then smiled, kissing me back lightly as if he was trying not to scare me.  
He smiled and leaned close to my ear. "Young master, you're shaking."  
I blushed and looked down. "S-sorry...I'm nervous..."  
The demon I had come to love pulled me up, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and held onto him as he placed me back down on my bed.  
I took off my eyepatch and ring, setting them down on the table. I laid down and Sebastian tucked me in, kissing my cheek lightly.  
He turned to leave and picked up the candelabra.  
"Stay with me, until I fall asleep."  
"Are you showing weakness in front of me?"  
I didn't reply. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone..." I said and looked towards the window.  
"Very well. I shall stay by your side." He said and blew out the candles, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me and running a hand through my hair, muttering softly. 

*Time skip* 

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECOND PART!!!  
Haha you guys got left on a clift hangar! I'm sorry. ^-^ Stay tuned for His Butler; Inamorato II


End file.
